The second petal to Bloom
by Hsien-Ko-ko
Summary: This about Trowa's extended family.If ya read it review it! Pease?!


You won't have any idea who I am, because I'm never mentioned. My big brother said it was to protect me. Afterall, his does have a dangerous second job. Or so I think so, anyway.  
  
He's not my big brother, but I just say he is. I never had any brothers or sisters. I was an only child and it was so dull.  
  
My parents were Oz officers. I hated their job. I really did. That's why I ran away from them. It was their fault my favourite person in the whole colony was taken away from me. My Grandpa. Kidnapped.  
  
I'll never forget the day I met my first new "family" member. I was on my knees, at the circus, begging for a place to stay. I told them I'd do anything, and I meant it. I was low on money and my clothes were ruined.  
  
"I could do with an extra hand," a dark haired woman spoke up. She was my angel, as I was absolutely starving!  
  
"Thanks!" I said gratefully.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked me.  
  
"Eirian. I don't have a second name," I told her. I couldn't take my parent's surname. They hurt me too much.  
  
"I'm Catherine. Just do as you're told and you'll do fine," she instructed.  
  
"Okay!" I nodded.  
  
It wasn't until a few weeks later I met my "brother". He was older than me, with a fringe that reminded me of a big, blue sunshade I'd had in the garden at home. When I actually saw his eyes, I saw they were deep green. He was always really nice to me, and treated me like a real sister, and better than my family ever did, apart from Grandpa...  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"What's wrong?" he turned to me.  
  
"I don't think I can do this," I said nervously.  
  
"You can. I know you can." He squeezed my shoulder.  
  
My new "sister" and "brother" Catherine and Trowa taught me all the tricks of the circus trade. I personally preferred dance. I had wanted to study dance on Earth when I was older, but things changed. I learned pretty quick and joined their act as a warm-up, to get the crowd geared up, introduced as,  
  
"Eirian Bloom," I became pretty popular with everyone, as I was cute (so I was told) and friendly. I'd talk to the customers before the shows, as it seemed to make them enjoy it more, why I'll never know. (Usually earned more money this way too, flashing my winning smile!)  
  
Trowa was so good to me. If he thought I was getting bad attention, he'd step in and help. I looked pretty mature for a fourteen-year-old, and was often mistake for about sixteen or so. And with the outfit I had, no wonder I got the attention. Trowa disapproved of it so much!  
  
I remember the first time I saw a Gundam. It was on one of those big television screens they have on the colonies, where they show the big announcements and stuff. It was huge. I never knew it at the time, but it was Trowa's Heavyarms. Heck, I didn't even know he was a Gundam pilot until the big disturbance on L3 colony!  
  
When we'd been rounded up on L3, to check everyone was who they said there were, I panicked big time. I mean, I wasn't Eirian Bloom. At least my parents never recognised me when they saw me. It's amazing what hair dye, a new hair cut and some contacts can do it your appearance. At first I thought the realised who I was, I totally panicked. And when Trowa wasn't there to protect me like he always did, I nearly fainted or something!  
  
"Who are you? State your name!" it had been my `Mom' who had demanded the details from me.  
  
"Uh...Eirian Bloom," I stammered, shaking in my boots. I was about ready to pass out.  
  
"Eirian?" her face had softened, and she looked about ready to cry, while I was about ready to collapse, "unusual name. It was my daughter's name," she bit her lip and wiped her eyes.  
  
Come on, I do have some compassion, I did feel sorta bad, lying to her straight in the face.  
  
"Oh, that's nice," I stuttered and my smile wavered.  
  
"It's alright, calm down," Catherine whispered to me.  
  
"I want Trowa," I whined.  
  
"He'll be home soon, or so he said anyway," she reminded me.  
  
" I'm scared," I admitted.  
  
She squeezed my hand,  
  
"It'll be fine, you'll see."  
  
I'm ever so glad everything checked out!  
  
It was when Trowa returned after that incident that I met the other Gundam pilots. Not straight away anyway, as we were about to start performing. Trowa caught my eye in the middle of the act, but I had to pretend that I never saw him. At the end, I couldn't wait to talk to him.  
  
"Trowa!" I said happily and walked up to him and his four friends.  
  
"Hey," he half smiled at my arrival. I think it was the fact I was still in costume that made him not want me to be there. Especially when I caught one of his friends looking at me they way I've seen many guys do before.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked.  
  
"Guys, this is Eirian," Trowa introduced me. I did a slight bow, (gotta be careful what I do when wearing that costume!), "this is Quatre Raberba-Winner," he pointed to a blond haired boy. I shook his hand and smiled politely. He blushed. I knew who he was, and all about the Winner family.  
  
"I could gain a quick buck off him," I thought, still smiling.  
  
"Hello, pleased to meet you," he said politely.  
  
"This'll be way too easy," I told myself silently. I knew it wasn't a morally right thing to do, but I needed the money.  
  
" Chang Wufei," he pointed to a guy with his nose so high in the air I thought he'd damaged the tent if it was any higher up.  
  
I bowed, as I could tell by looking at him he wasn't a people person.  
  
"Duo Maxwell," he pointed to a boy with a funny looking uniform (under closer inspection I realised a priest's outfit) and a braid.  
  
"Hey!" he smiled.  
  
Finally, someone that's happy!  
  
"Least someone around here isn't as solemn as the others, "I smiled and shook his hand.  
  
" Someone's gotta keep spirits high," he grinned at me and winked. I knew what he wanted.  
  
"And Heero Yuy," he pointed to the last of the guys.  
  
Man, was he cute or what! He had a dangerous look about him, in those dark blue eyes of his, what I could see of them anyway. They were hidden under his hair nearly as bad as Trowa's! He was amazing.  
  
He nodded to show he'd seen me.  
  
"Hi," I smiled at him and reached my hand out for him to shake.  
  
"I don't shake hands," he told me bluntly.  
  
"That's okay," I bowed instead. I liked a challenge, and I'd found it, in the mysterious boy named Heero Yuy. 


End file.
